Greedy love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Lucas and Natsumi had gotten married and because Lucas was a little greedy, he wanted to have Natsumi for himself so he wanted to spent her birthday with her alone but his wishes didn't come true... Genderbent


At 5 pm a beautiful pink haired lady had entered the place with a big shining face as she smiled brightly and made her smile shine the whole place. Her steps started getting quicker and quicker as she ran towards to the crowd that was cheering for her to come to them.

"Everyone, I love you so much!" the girl threw her arms in the air and kept on running and when she arrived she started hugging everyone.

And behind her stood a blonde haired guy that looked around her age raised both his brows with a surprise as well. His hand slid down of his pockets that were in his pants as he saw the crowd that was cheering above their lungs to please their female friend.

'Happy birthday!' there was a written thing on a huge paper hanging from the top of the guild and confetti flying everywhere while the balloons had surrounded them while falling from the top. The blonde's name was Lucas; he is around 19 years old. He kept scanning the guild's hall as he saw how beautiful and prepared this birthday party turned out even when he didn't help with a single finger. And yet, that made him so annoyed.

He knew that today is his wife's birthday and he even prepared a present for his dear one but on the other hand, he wanted to spend this special day all alone with her. His chocolate brown eyes fell on the pink hair that was jumping all over the place. He saw her smiling and grinning to her friends and that warmed his heart. His lips curled on a smile on their own and he completely forgot about what he was annoyed of. He started walking to where the crowd was.

"I hope you liked the surprise, Natsumi!" a female teen with short white hair said as she moved back and stood in front of her other friends as she threw her arms on the air smiling brightly.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" she smiled as she raised her arms up grabbing one balloon that was falling down from the top. As she felt the softness of the thing she held, she giggled while reading the words that were actually written on it. "Really, thank you…" she whispered the last part as her tone and expression completely changed as she kept looking at the balloon remembering things she never wanted actually to remember at the moment. Seeing her like that, everyone wanted to change into another topic to cheer her up. They knew what was happening to her. They knew that in times like that –the happy times- she would immediately remember the dragon Igneel that raised her and then disappeared and never came back until now.

"If you didn't come today, all of us would have brought these things over to your house." A lady with tall white hair interrupted as she put her right arm on the girl's shoulder snatching her out of the thoughts she sank in.

Lucas the blonde guy felt a shiver running down his spine as he heard what the white haired demon said because imagining the whole guild comes over his small place that can only take two people and one cat. And also they won't be enough as they will bring their confetti, balloons and that huge paper as well. Thinking of that made him thank god that he listened to the blue cat that came flying to their house telling them that they had to go to the guild because Erza needs them or else they'll be dead.

"You guys are amazing." The pink haired looked at the faces of everyone in front of her. "You actually remembered my birthday and I didn't remember it as well." A shock hit them as their eyes widened at hearing such a thing.

"Well, it's Natsumi for you. She never celebrated her birthday before because she gets a job in that day as well." Happy the blue exceed raised his arm up in the air while his other hand held a fish hanging out of his mouth as he said that sentence.

"Come to think of it, we never really celebrated your birthday." A tall redhead woman stated as she squeezed a balloon to her chest making her pop after some good squeezes and that what made her upset as well.

"It's alright; it's not a special thing." The dragon slayer stated as she smiled to them giving them a question of if she really lies or not.

"Alright, let's chop the cake because I'm really hungry." The blue haired Levy stated as she walked closer to where the cake was on one table that was decorated as well.

Lucas moved his head to look at his excited wife that was looking at the words that were written on the balloon which was congratulating her for turning 19 already and that made her really happy. Seeing how happy she was, he started to wish that it has been better if he concealed her happiness for himself. He started to think that this girl was getting happy because of everything she is being treated to and that what he wanted to do. He wanted to make a special day to them as well.

He wanted to buy the cake, adorns their house and sings 'happy birthday to you!' all by himself. But, because he couldn't do that, it feels awful to him. He frowned as he kept watching her walking to where the cake was as she started hearing them singing to her. After some couple of minutes, Mira started giving the members their share of the cake and gave Lucas and Natsumi as well.

All of them were happy singing, playing and eating except for one person who tried several times to talk to the girl that was supposed to be his and but couldn't even do anything. Eating the cake was easy, but what after that was the hardest.

"Natsumi," the pink haired dragon slayer moved her head to look at the voice's source and was about to answer him but didn't because someone interrupted and talked to her instead. She moved all her attention to that person who was telling her to come and play something Lucas didn't try to guess. And as for Natsumi, she never really loses an opportunity of playing as well.

That turned out to be a depression for the blonde who was giving all his hope for her to focus with him just one second or so but someone that was really annoying had came and talked with her.

He lowered his head down feeling the sadness growing in his heart of not being able to be with his wife, his love. His life as well.

He sighed and started walking to the bar's counter and sat down on the chair watching the crowd from faraway.

"You don't look so happy," he heard the barmaid Mirajane says from the behind and he didn't even tire himself to turn his body to look at her.

"Hmm-mmm," that wasn't a yes or a no. But what the lady got that he wasn't pleased and had no idea why as she kept looking at him from the top.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you but I think if you don't like it, you have to just change it." She advised him but he wasn't really convinced because in front of him was a girl who didn't stop smiling since she came here. So how would he be able to grab her hand and go out of the guild to tell her that she is going to celebrate her birthday with only him? It's way too far. He just can't see her smile and conceal it for himself. He gets jealous at these moments because he only wants her for himself but on the other hand, he does care about her. He cares for her sake, cares for her happiness and even her sadness. He believes if Natsumi would find out what he feels; she will immediately go to him and leaves everything behind of her, just for him. But he wouldn't be happy that time as well because she had forced herself.

Lucas sighed heavily as he turned his body the bar wooden table and put his forehead down on the top on his hand and started to have a fight of thoughts inside of him.

Later on, Lucas had left the place as he decided to take a walk around the town. He did farewell them and Natsumi as well who was busy playing and eating while others took her and started talking. And while he was walking, he started thinking of what happened since he had joined fairy tail. A lot of things and more and more things still happening up until now. And all these things had just happened because she was there for him. She helped him coming to the guild and surviving the whole thing and helped him adapt. And when he proposed to her she didn't hardened things and immediately approved telling him that she doesn't want anything from life except to be just with him.

But now, he became greedy. He thinks that maybe she had spoiled him way too much that's why he became selfish and wants her for himself.

This guy wants to wake up to see her besides him sleeping softly on his arm and when he kisses her forehead, she wakes up smiling. He wants to eat her food that's only meant to be made just for him. He wants to walk in the streets holding her hand tightly and walking not caring about the people around of him. He wants to hug, embrace and cuddle her. He wants to whisper 'I love you' in her ears every minute without getting bored. He wants to hear her saying 'I love you' without hesitating to say it.

He just wants her all by himself. Can't he just be greedy for one day and do all these things together? But unfortunately, he just can't do this because caring about people's feelings is forcing him to stop. Sometime you can't do these things thinking that the other side will definitely get annoyed.

He let out a long sigh as he finally stopped walking on the river side, he kept staring at the water waves and moves with a very quiet motion. He sank his hands deep in his pockets as he started feeling lonely without his wife that shined his life with her smiles.

Later at night, the blonde decided to go to his house finally after wandering here and there in this big town Magnolia. He even went to some places he never imagined to go to as well. He was walking straight to his home and started to think if the pink haired girl actually went home or not but he realized that it was 11 pm already and never thought that she would actually go back now after seeing how excited she was today. At least she might stay up until 2 am. On the other hand, it will be troublesome to him if she came home so late at night. He just can't sleep while she's not around.

He sighed as he rubbed his hair messing it as he started to think of himself as a baby who wants his mother with him.

There he reached his house and opened the door entering the house. The last thing he imagined that when he enters his room to find the pink haired actually lying there on their shared bed sleeping peacefully. He was surprised for once to see the sight before him and raised both brows but kept his mouth shut. Lucas walked to where the bed was on the corner of the room and looked at her beautiful peaceful face that looked really pleased and that made him smiles and immediately forgot the whole suffer he had during the day. He moved his head to look besides her to realize that she was wrapping one arm around of the blue cat Happy as he slept peacefully next to her.

Lucas's vein popped as he stretched his right arm out to grab onto the cat's tail as he raised him to his eyes' level.

"If I had spent the whole day without my wife, I'm not letting you have her at the end of the day too!" then, he walked out of the room to where Happy's one was. He put him on his bed and closed the door behind him without doing a thing to wake him up. The blonde went back to his own room and kept staring at the girl who was feeling loose of not finding the fluffy cat that she was holding while sleeping.

Seeing that annoyed look in her face made Lucas chuckles as he bent down and sat on the edge of the bed as he started watching the girl's body moving lightly up and down. He chuckled again feeling how crazy he turned since he had known this woman. He was enjoying watching her and doing nothing else as she does a lot of things. He rested his back on the headboard as he started to watch her from a higher level.

His eyes fell down on the girl's face and saw how she was struggling. Seeing her reaction made him immediately think that she is dreaming that she was fighting with someone and she is struggling to win against him.

'Is it Gray?' he had asked himself while looking at her but he quickly changed that idea because he knows that when she fights Gray, she doesn't struggle at all because the both of them are in the same level as well. 'Maybe it's Erza.' he thought to himself and then approved it. He was sure this time knowing how strong the redhead is. He then smiled again and then reached a hand out brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Sensing him in her sleep, she leaned into his touch. The girl opened her eyes slowly to be surprised that her husband was staring at her from a higher level.

"Lu… cas.." she stated slowly with a very sleepy tone as she moved her head a little to his direction not realizing that he was already on the edge of the bed and was about to fall off it.

"I woke you up, sorry." The man apologized as he cupped her left cheek. The pink haired girl smiled at him and shook her head as she looked into his eyes. Getting more time to wake herself up, she finally decided to sit up on the bed as she slid down her legs off the bed to look at him, she yawned and talked.

"I was waiting for you to come back and I fell asleep while waiting." she stated softly as she started to look around of her searching for some figure. "Happy was lying next to me, where did he go?"

"I kicked him out." He didn't lie and told the truth.

"Huh?" she was surprised because of his response. "Why?"

The blonde didn't respond immediately as he moved his body and amended his sitting position and wrapped it around of her back. "I won't let him have what's mine!"

Natsumi wasn't fully aware of what he was saying as she kept staring at his face trying to figure out what he was saying and then let out a small laugh as she leaned her head to place it upon on top of his shoulder letting out a satisfied.

Lucas looked at the back of her head and looked at her pink hair and smile while coloring his cheek with pink color. A couple of minutes had passed and they were just like that and then Lucas decided to talk.

"Natsumi…"

"Hmm,"

"I was so lonely today because you weren't with me." The girl moved her head to look at his face with her sleepy eyes. He moved his head to look at her in the eyes. "I tried to talk to you several times but everyone was just taking you away from me."

"Lucas…"

"Love had me greedy, Natsumi." He sighed heavily as he leaned his head down to rest his forehead on her shoulder, he stretched his arm out and grasped into her right one. "Sometime, I feel like I want you all to myself and conceal your smiles for me to only see."

Natsumi flushed red and couldn't say a single word about it. She wanted to stop herself from blushing but she just couldn't. Hearing such words for the first time makes her really unstable and her heartbeats were really very loud as she couldn't control them.

The guy took a deep breath and let it go with a loud sound and then he raised his head to look at her flushed face. She looked so cute with this red face though.

"And some other times, I feel like you'd end up hating me if I ever said what I'm feeling as well." He said looking deep into her eyes that were staring at him. "I can't help myself concealing it anymore."

Seconds had passed and the both of them were still staring at each other not spelling a single word. It's not because they didn't find the words, it was because they were actually speechless. Then Lucas saw Natsumi eating her lower lip and that made her look really cute because she acted all nervous and embarrassed. He reached his hand out to pat her head. She moved her eyes to look at him to see that he was wearing a smile.

"It's alright,"

Natsumi looked at him embarrassed and she stretched her hand out and clenched her hand on his shirt from the front looking away from his gaze.

"I… too…" she began with a very low voice and it was hard for Lucas to hear her out.

"What?"

"I… feel the same too as well." The girl stated as she moved her eyes slowly to look at him. "I always feel greedy too, I would want to wake up besides you while laying my head upon your arm, I would want you to eat my food and praise me because you only like my food, I want to hold hands with you and walks along the street, I want to hug, embrace and c-c-cuddle you," she leaned and pressed her head on his chest hearing his heart beats. "I want to tell you how much I love you and hear it from you as well without getting bored."

His eyes were now so wide and his face was way redder than Erza's hair. His heartbeats were quicker and that was so obvious and the pink haired knew that he was embarrassed because of what she said was exactly the same of what he thought of before.

"N-Natsumi,"

"M-Marrying you… was the best choice I have ever made." She gulped as she felt his muscles' tense after hearing that. "… Because I wanted to see you every day, hear your voice every day and feel you with me everyday." She moved her head again to look at him as he kept staring at her nervously.

"Natsumi,"

"I get jealous if you talk to someone and leave me behind as well." She stated and he kept staring at her.

"Natsumi," his voice came out calling out her name and it came out as if it's the end of the world. It was manly but not rough. She loved that tone of his voice that wasn't heard by anyone except for her. The girl stretched both of her arms cupping both of his cheeks.

"Thank you for being in my life,"

"Natsumi."

He leaned down pressing their lips together kissing her but then surprised her when he broke the kiss and stood up.

"Lucas?"

"Ah, I forgot." He stated as he gave her weird feelings.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" the man didn't answer immediately as he grabbed the clock he had on the nightstand to realize that it was 11:45. He smiled and then stood up heading to their shared cupboard. Natsumi was watching him with confused look for not being able to understand it. But, seeing his smile made her calm down as well.

"I have brought you something." He stated as he started walking to where the bed was forcing her to slide her legs down off the bed and look at the small box he held in his hand. It was the present he had brought for her. A white shaped box with a pink bow on the top. Natsumi shot her eyes wide as she saw that surprised. She was surprised to see that there was actually something like that hidden in the closet and she didn't see it.

"What is it?"

"A present," the man smiled as he sat down besides the girl bending his right leg on the bed and letting the other one sliding off the bed.

"Present? You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course I would remember." He answered as he looked at the surprised look on her face trying to hold his laughter as well. "I have brought it several days ago and wanted to give it to you. And of course you know what happened since Happy came flying and told us that Erza wants us."

The girl didn't answer as she kept looking at the small box he held in his hand. The man grabbed her right hand and put it on her palm. He paused in talking and took a deep breath then opened his mouth to talk again.

"What made me upset the whole day was that I wanted to spend it with you, eating a cake together and giving you your present." He stated looking down at the present. "But, I never was able to do that because you were busy having fun with others." He breathed.

"Lucas…"

"I may be unbearable and selfish but I really do love you so much." She was hopeless hearing these words coming off his mouth. It was an amazing thing to be married in such a young age and live such a happy life. It was amazing to be loved by someone this much and he doesn't ask for much. It was amazing how many obstacles they have skipped and went through together.

"I…" she started breathing heavily as he felt that her voice was heavy as well. "I love you too… I love you so much… I love you so much." Lucas moved his head to look at her beautiful face to realize that she was crying and surprised him. He felt like he had done a terrible thing that made her cries and he just doesn't know what he had done. He gulped and his sweat dropped.

"N-Natsumi, what's wrong?" he stretched his right arm to grasp on her shoulder.

"I'm so happy, I'm so happy to be with you…"

"You didn't need to cry then," he felt more relieved to hear that. "Why would the mighty salamander cry over something like that?" he wiped away the tears that fell down. "You're out of character." He laughed.

The dragon slayer sniffed while looking at her husband. After some seconds of staring, she moved her head to look at the box that was on her hand, and then Natsumi smiled glancing at him.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course,"

The girl then removed the head to reveal a necklace. She put the head and the box aside and held the necklace in front of her eyes. The necklace was a heart shape made of gleaming glass but the most beautiful thing was that inside of the heart was galaxy that looked gleaming and charming.

The girl was surprised to see it; she moved her head to look at the man with a surprised look. She didn't know how to react because it was her first time revealing such a gift from someone.

"When I saw this necklace it reminded me of you." He stated looking down at the heart shaped necklace. "You know how much I like galaxy and it really reminds me of you.

"How?" she was curious now.

"You are just like galaxy because every time I find something new about you. You are beautiful as much as the moon and the stars. You are deep and confusing like it."

"…"

"In the past, I never knew why I liked it but then I realized that I like finding new things everyday and I like how deep and endless it's." he let go of his breath and then moved his hand to grasp her one. He raised it up and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I love you," he said it a lot already but because love had turned him greedy, he wanted to tell her that he loved her every minute and every second.

"It's… it's so beautiful. It's so much beautiful." She was looking at the necklace then looked at him smiling brightly. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled and bent down a little moving his head to the left direction as he kept his smile waiting for her response. She didn't understand at first because it was so sudden but then understood that he wanted her to kiss him. She blushed and chuckled but then she raised her hand to his chin and moved his face as she forced him to look at her. She quickly placed a kiss on his lips and looked at his eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of me up until now," she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around of his neck. Lucas hugged her back but then moved his head to glance at the clock to realize that it was 11:59. He smirked and opened his mouth to talk to her.

"Happy birthday, Natsumi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi everyone, this idea had just crossed my mind without any warning and because I don't want to forget it, I quickly wrote the story and it ended up with more than four thousand words. God, I can't just stop myself from writing because the ideas keep flowing in my head every time I decided to write a one-shot!**

 **Anyway, to be clear… this is supposed to be a** **sequel** **of my story** **Natsumi** **which is of course a genderbent story and because I love genderbent stories I write them with an open heart and that's why ideas keep flowing in my head.**

 **Sometimes, I think that it would have been a better story if they were really like that in the real one lol.**

 **So, for my fans that were reading Natsumi part 1 and 2 here's a sequel. And for the reader of this one shot, if ever you became curious to find out what the past two parts held, you can visit my profile anytime.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Sayonara.**


End file.
